A plurality of daughter boards are often detachably mounted on one side of a backplane and electrically connected to each other through pin contacts mounted in the backplane and electrically connected to other pin contacts via conductive paths incorporated in the backplane or wires or bus bars connected between wire wrap portions of the pin contacts extending underneath the backplane.
As rise times for electronic signals between components and data processing time continue to decrease, the distance a signal has to travel from one daughter board to another is becoming a more critical consideration. Prior to the invention claimed herein, someone who was not obligated to assign rights to the assignee of this application suggested mounting daughter boards on opposite sides of a backplane to provide shorter paths between components on different boards.